SUMMARY OF DATA MANAGEMENT AND STATISTICS CORE The Data Management and Statistics (DMS) Core will provide biomedical informatics research expertise in database interoperation and statistical consulting to enhance the quality of Alzheimer?s Disease research conducted by the Yale ADRC and affiliated investigators. The DMS Core will create robust infrastructure for sharing and integrating diverse types of data and software tools for use across Cores. We will continue entry, quality control, management and analysis of data generated by the Clinical Core?s enrollment, evaluation, and follow-up of all participants. Similarly, we will collaboratively manage, integrate and analyze tissue and biofluid samples and data of the Neuropathology and Biomarker Cores, and neuroimaging data generated by the Imaging Core. The DMSC will support the Outreach Core by creating and maintaining a RedCap database to track all individuals who have expressed an interest in participating in clinical research, and to track outreach and engagement activities. In addition, the DSMC will work the National Alzheimer?s Coordinating Center (NACC) to continue an efficient exchange of data, support new NACC procedures (Global Unique Identifier GUID) and initiatives, and resolve NACC queries. Comprehensive statistical support (including study design, implementation, data analysis, and methodology development) will be provided for research associated with the Yale ADRC. Importantly, the DSMC will educate investigators, trainees, and junior faculty in the principles and use of statistical analysis methodologies. Together these activities of the DSMC will ensure robust data management and statistical analysis throughout the Yale ADRC and its coordination with national research efforts.